


Jokes On You, I Liked That

by Zubrowka



Series: Sucking Blood, Amongst Other Things [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, Bloodplay, Explicit Language, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Ramwood - Freeform, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zubrowka/pseuds/Zubrowka
Summary: It takes almost three and a half minutes for Geoff’s heart to start pumping fully, another minute to get hard...and less than three seconds to come to a really stupid decision.





	1. That Escalated Quickly

* * *

 

It has been five weeks since Geoff’s fall from the roof and subsequent ‘outing’ as a vampire.

 

Five weeks since Geoff’s fall and he's _still_ waiting for his lovers to give a fuck.

 

They didn’t give a fuck that he drank a bag of blood every other day, they didn’t give a fuck that he could hear a heartbeat from halfway across the house, they didn’t give a fuck that he was essentially a walking, drinking, fucking corpse. In his more honest moments, he could admit to himself that it was somewhat _anticlimactic_. After all, he’d spent years sneaking around trying to ensure his boys never discovered his unnatural condition, and whilst Geoff was in no-way going to complain about his boyfriends treating him as the man they’d always loved, he couldn’t help but be a little put out that they were so...lacklustre about some of his more interesting abilities.

 

Of course, it wasn’t like they were outright ignoring his condition. No, Geoff was now designated mover of heavy things, opener of tight jars and giver of underwater blowjobs, thank-you-very-much. But when you lived with people like Gavin and Ray, whose imagination was triumphed only by their overzealous curiosity and lack of social etiquette, it was to be expected that announcing you were a vampire would open a whole can of worms.

 

He’d expected stupid questions.

 

He had not expected Gavin to use his unnatural stillness as an excuse to turn him into a human tripod.

 

But aside from being banned from climbing onto the roof ever again, and the now visible stash of blood bags being kept in cold storage in the garage, things in their odd little household had remained the same as before.

 

Of course, when he’s dangerously close to getting punched in the face by Ryan, _again,_ Geoff has to admit that he might have had something to do with that.

 

“You’re going to fucking punch me again, aren’t you.”

 

Ryan ignores him and Geoff rolls his eyes and slumps onto the sofa. Ryan’s shoulders are heavy and heaving from across the room with what looks like five weeks of carefully restrained anger. Before last month, Geoff could count on one hand the number of times he’s seen Ryan visibly angry, and they’d already been together for 5 years at that point. If Geoff keeps up his current streak of idiocy then that number could double by the end of the month.

 

“I don’t think breaking my hand on your face, _again_ , is going to improve my mood.”

 

“Well, y’know, whatever gets the stick out of your ass...” And honestly it may look like Geoff is trying to get Ryan to hit him, and maybe he sort of is, but after two weeks of Ryan visibly bristling over this shit, Geoff is pretty fucking done.

 

“Don’t start”-

 

“Don’t start _what?!_ I haven’t done anything wrong, Ryan. You’re getting worked up over stupid shit and its starting to piss me off.” Ryan’s fists clench, his jaw tensing in a more pronounced way that Geoff would normally be all over, and he stalks off into the kitchen with the rest of the shopping, followed by the sound of slamming cupboards and drawers. _“What, I thought you wanted me to stop holding back?”_ Geoff calls after him, kicking his feet up on the coffee table when the only reply he receives is Ryan turning the blender on to drown out his voice.

 

So yeah, things have remained uncannily similar to how they were before, and yeah Geoff might have something to do with that, but that doesn’t mean that Ryan’s temper-tantrum is in anyway justified.

 

In the 16 years that Geoff’s been a vampire, he’s spent most of it trying to hide that very fact. To expect Geoff to stop “holding back” in the space of five weeks is ridiculous, and quite frankly Geoff’s getting a little pissed having to reiterate that. He’s spent 16 years pretending to grunt when lifting heavy bags despite being able to lift a car, panting after exercise even though he can run a marathon without breaking a sweat, and to demand he stop doing all of that in the space of little over a month is just fucking stupid. Ryan’s always been a little overly fixated when it comes to honestly and transparency, but Geoff’s sick and tired of being on the end of the other man’s “righteous anger”.

 

But of course, Ryan isn’t really angry at Geoff for holding back on them in general, because then Geoff actually _would_ be in the wrong.

 

No, he’s angry at Geoff for holding back in the one area he’s not willing to relent on and that’s in the bedroom. He's been trying to let loose around the other guys, lifting Michael and Gavin above his head in play fights, reading the newspaper at almost three times the speed a normal human could, and one evening he’d even drank a little from Jack in the kitchen where the others could watch the darkest, most unnatural part of him if they so wanted to. But when it comes to intimacy, Geoff is firmly in favour of keeping the vampire part of him locked firmly away _outside_ the bedroom.

 

It’s hard enough already, The self-restrain it takes to not grab them too tight and bruise them, to not sink his teeth into their necks and taste the cocktail of arousal and adrenaline pumping through their veins, their blood so mouthwatering that it gets his fangs aching and his heart pumping. He’s got super strength and super speed, but neither of those are particularly useful when you’re fucking a human whose body may as well be made of tissue paper. It took Geoff months not to accidentally shatter every single glass he drank from with his grip, and even though he doubts he can ever let himself get that far, the very idea of losing control like that when his boys are at their most open and trusting has him firmly rooted in his decision to play human in the bedroom.

 

But of course, Ryan doesn’t see it like that.

 

Holding back is holding back, regardless of the (completely legitimate) reasons Geoff has behind said holding back.

 

Geoff thinks he really should have expected it to be a problem when Ryan once spent half an hour keeping Jack on the brink of orgasm because the man kept trying to muffle his groans, only letting the man cum when he’d finally broken down to begging and gasping loud enough to satisfy whatever it was in Ryan’s head. Geoff tries to ignore the growing hardness in his jeans that comes from the memories of that night, but its been three weeks since Ryan’s let him touch him in any sexual way or form and the images coming to mind are pretty fucking impossible to ignore. Especially when Ryan’s anger is one of the most delicious smells to have passed Geoff in months. Its thick and cloying on his tongue, like he could run his lips across Ryan’s and feel the burn of his fury on his very skin. Talk about being between a rock and a hard place, Geoff’s spent the past three weeks trying to work out if he wants to fuck Ryan or hit him.

 

They may be in a six person relationship but as things go, their bedroom antics tend to be pretty vanilla, despite most weekends ending in an orgy.

 

And the sight of Jack stretched out and panting on the bed, arms pinned to the headboard by a predatory and dominant Ryan had been so rare it had remained number one in Geoff’s sexual fantasy highlight reel. Of course, unlike the more athletic but nonetheless gentle lads and the insistently cautious Geoff, Jack occasionally tries to encourage Ryan’s more...adventurous side.

 

Geoff's cum more than once to Jack’s rumbling voice in his ear, describing in intimate detail the way the fair haired man could sometimes be goaded into pinning him to the floor and taking him roughly and bare, how his pupils would be so blown from biting at his neck that you couldn’t see the blue in them at all, or Geoff’s personal favourite, the way he’d cum across the muscles of his stomach when Jack had pinned his arms to his sides and brazenly wrapped a hand around his throat...

 

In the end, It takes almost three and a half minutes for Geoff’s heart to start pumping fully, another minute to get hard, and less than three seconds to come to a really stupid decision.

 

 

The blender is still roaring in the kitchen, which is fucking annoying to Geoff’s already sensitive ears, but there’s no more drawer slamming or rustling of bags so Ryan’s clearly finished unpacking and has now resorted to sulking. Sliding off the sofa to his feet, he doesn’t even bother to silence his footsteps over the whirring of the blender, stalking slowly into the kitchen with his eyes fixated on his prey.

 

The man in question is staring out the window, hands braced against the counter with his scarred knuckles white and his shoulders tense. Ryan’s still pissed, but Geoff’s pissed _and_ rock hard so he doesn’t really give a fuck.

 

At least some part of them is on the same page.

 

If Ryan doesn’t want him to hold back in the bedroom, the Geoff’s going to give him a little taste of the full power he’s keeping at bay every time he lets himself fuck one of them into the mattress. With any luck, Ryan will be walking funny for only a few days and a lot more appreciative of Geoff’s considerate restraint when it comes to sex.

 

Its a genius idea and Geoff plans on buying himself a big bottle of whiskey and a fucking medal when this is all over.

 

There’s a plastic bag from the pharmacy sitting on the table ready to be taken upstairs to the bathroom, filled with migraine medication, a bottle of eyedrops, various replacements for the first aid box and an impressive bottle of lube and equally impressive box of condoms, ready for the drawer in the bedroom. Geoff grabs the latter two and sets them on the counter behind Ryan. And with that simple action its like everything is set in motion. Like a plug pulled from a sink, the careful control in Geoff drains out of him leaving nothing but quiet fury and the uncontrollable lust thats been curling unnoticed in him from the moment Ryan had knocked him to the ground five weeks ago.

 

Ryan starts at the the sound of the blender flicking off, his head snapping around, but that’s as far as he gets to move. Geoff’s across the kitchen in two strides, faster than either of them can blink, and Ryan is pinned against the kitchen cabinet by a solid body. His hands are pinned to the counter before he can lift them and Geoff presses himself fully against his back, letting him feel the hardness in his jeans as he snarls into the younger mans neck. Ryan shivers, and from the thick, heady scent curling from his neck its from a mixture of anger and arousal. Though clearly he’s trying to hide the latter with the way he resists and tries to pull himself away from Geoff’s body. Its all in vain, because Geoff’s got him trapped flush between himself and the kitchen counter, arms as solid iron bars, and now that he’s started he’s not going to stop until he’s got the stubborn fucker panting and begging for mercy beneath him.

 

“You want me to stop holding back, James?”

 

“ _Don’t fucking call me that.”_ Ryan snarls, trying in vain to free himself from Geoff’s grasp, but he can barely move his hands out from under the other mans. Geoff presses himself tighter against his back, grinding his erection into the other man as he tries to push away and wriggle free. Leaning forwards, he easily bends Ryan over the sink, the mans feet slipping on the wooden floor as his centre of balance shifts, Geoff’s unextended teeth scraping down the side of his neck.

 

“ _Do you want me to stop holding back?_ Because if the answers ‘yes’ i’m gonna fuck you hard, and i’m gonna fuck you rough, and i’m not gonna stop fucking you until i’m done...or until you beg me for mercy.” Ryan’s head jerks back at the last part, which Geoff takes as an attempt at head butting him and a clear sign of offence at the idea of Ryan ever begging for anything. He licks a stripe up the side of the restrained mans neck and buries his face in his nape, breathing in the unique scent of his lover and savouring it on his tongue.

 

“You going to keep talking or are you going to fucking do something?” Ryan grunts, pulse humming loudly in Geoff’s ears. Ryan panting in his arms, pushing and fighting against Geoff and absolutely reeking of arousal is something Geoff’s sorely deprived himself of, and for a second the older man knows what it feels like to be the richest man in the world, to have something so delicious in his arms and so many choices he can’t possibly think of one to pick.

 

“Should I take that as a ‘ _yes_ ’, motherfucker?”

 

“ _Yes Geoff_. Let me guess, the vampire need permission to enter?” Geoff ignores the taunting and focuses instead on the thrumming of blood under the other mans skin, the flutter of his heart and the muscles bunching beneath his grip.

 

Ryan's strong, but Geoff's stronger and _fuck_ he wants the man to know that.

 

He wants to keep Ryan pinned to the counter and fuck him in front of the window where he’ll be the first sight to greet the guys when they come home from work and cut around the garden to the back door. But its two hours until they’re expected home and there are so many things Geoff’s wants to do that can’t be done standing against a fucking basin.

 

Maybe he’ll pick him up and throw him over his shoulder, one-handed just to remind him of how strong Geoff is, show him exactly how capable Geoff is of pinning him down and keeping him down until he’s finished with him. He could drag him into the living room, bend him over the couch until he cant hold himself up, he could ride him on the floor, he could rim him on the stairs until he passes out, pin him up against the wall and keep him there until he fucking cries...

 

and this is such a stupid idea because its only been 5 minutes and Geoff can already feel himself going fucking insane with power.

 

Ryan gasps and Geoff realises he’s been lazily nipping at the nape of his neck, his fangs not extended far enough to break the skin but his bites strong enough to bring the mans neck to an angry shade of red. But there’s no fear in the air, the taste of it would be distinctively sour and sharp. No, there's only the curling scent of arousal and adrenaline rolling off of Ryan in waves. Releasing his hold, he moves quickly to drag Ryan around and throw him to the floor, gentle enough that he can catch himself but still with enough force that he know’s there will be bruised knees tomorrow. He tries to scramble upright but Geoff’s got him by the forearm before he can get to his feet properly and he manhandles him to his knees with his back against the fridge door.

 

There’s a cup of coffee sitting on the counter in the corner, the water cold but the scent strong enough to carry across the kitchen. Geoff moves away from the other man, letting him slump back against the fridge door in confusion as Geoff grabs the coffee and empties it down the drain, switching on the tap to make sure the liquid and its bitter smell are carried away with it. Its stupid, but the only thing Geoff wants to smell right now is Ryan and his arousal and anger and the metallic undercurrent of his blood pulsing away in his thick veins.

 

“I should warn you, I like it pretty rough...” Geoff muses out loud, watching the water swirl down the drain along with the strong smelling liquid.

 

“I think I can handle it.” Ryan snorts and Geoff simply raises an eyebrow, rinsing the mug out quickly and setting it on the draining board as Ryan smirks obstinately from his position on the floor. Absently, he notes the way Ryan’s settled back on his haunches, hands balled into fists on his thighs but otherwise in the exact position Geoff left him in. He’s already pretty rock solid in his jeans but the stubborn set of Ryan’s magnificent jawline and the coiled tension in his posture is pushing Geoff’s dick closer to the density of a diamond.

 

“ _Mmhmm?_ Jack’s told me all about that. But I don’t think his kinda rough is on the same level as mine.”

 

He hears Ryan swallow loudly in the silence of the kitchen, and he indulges himself by threading a hand through the soft hair at the back of Ryan’s head and jerking it back in his fist to bare his throat. Ryan’s mouth immediately falls open with a gasp and Geoff leans in and swallows it, biting into his mouth before he can so much as inhale and using his handhold to angle Ryan’s head to his liking. Ryan tries to regain some sort of control, sucking Geoff’s tongue between his lips the way he likes, but he merely snarls and yanks the mans head back further, one of his emerging fangs nicking on the soft skin of his lip.

 

Ryan shudders under him, fists curling into the soft fabric of Geoff’s shirt as the vampire laps hungrily at blood beading from the cut. His stubble catches against Ryan’s own like weak velcro.

 

Of his five lovers, Geoff’s only ever tasted Jack’s blood, careful not to taste any of the others for fear of developing an attachment to it. But the first swipe of his tongue against Ryan’s has him growling low in his throat and desperate for more. It floods over his palate and Geoff’s knows he’s fucking hooked when it only makes him even harder in his jeans and more desperate to have Ryan shuddering and screaming beneath him.

 

His fantasies have always been pretty wild, employing free reign in his mind rather than in the bedroom, and he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about feeding from one of the others whilst in the throes of passion. Jack and him had tried it before, once, but feeding is something Jack’s never been particularly _interested_ in, offering it to Geoff out of compassion rather than desire.

 

Right now, Geoff can think of nothing but sinking his teeth into Ryan’s shoulder as the other man sinks onto his cock.

 

Feeding on _any_ human is something he tends to avoid, sustaining himself mainly on donor bags, but stale blood can only sustain him for so long, and tends to increase the lust for fresh blood. He only ever feeds on Jack once a month, careful to take a pint at most and then pull away. Jack’s reluctant every time Geoff offers him his own arm, vampire blood speeding up the healing process and cancelling out the anticoagulant venom that coats his fangs. But his reluctance is out of discomfort from the act of drinking his partners blood, not from the actual taste. He might not be able to taste it himself, but Jack had admitted before that the taste was sweet and addictive, like sugar syrup and spice, and he’d heard other stories of people getting hooked on vampire blood from when he was first turned.

 

Pulling away from Ryan's lips, the cut welling up with a small bead of blood that would take a while to actually clot, Geoff pushes both hands into the mans hair, combing through and nudging his head back until the crown is pressing against the fridge door. Geoff stands fully, setting his legs either side of the Ryan’s hips until he's pressing his shoulders against the door as well, and takes another moment to admire his dishevelled lover. Ryan does little but glare up at him stubbornly, pushing against Geoff’s legs ineffectively as his hands slide up to grip at the back of his thighs.

 

Its the perfect position for what Geoff wants to achieve. With his shoulders pressed against the door, there’s nowhere for Ryan to move, the only way he can is to push his head forward and that is exactly what Geoff wants. To really tip the scale of power in his favour and have Ryan at his mercy. As much as he’d said he’d hold nothing back on Ryan, the last thing he wants to do is really hurt him.

 

His ego however...

 

“Well this is something I don’t get to see every day...” Geoff grins, pushing the mans head back firmly with one finger while he casually undoes his jeans. Ryan gives good head, phenomenally good head in Geoff’s opinion but thats probably because its so rare to fucking get it. He has little to no gag reflex, a ridiculously talented tongue and the heat of his mouth is just a few degree’s off torturous. But unless its your birthday or you’ve somehow managed to break both arms and there’s no one else around to help you out...you’re unlikely to get Ryan to suck your dick. Not that you can accuse him of being an inconsiderate lover, he’s just as attentive in other area’s, but 90% of the time you’ve got a better chance of getting a blowjob from a rock than you do off Ryan.

 

Right now though, they’re playing by Ryan’s rules, and if Ryan wants Geoff to stop holding back, then he’s not going to hold back on getting what he wants. “ _Open wide James..._ ”

 

Nostrils flaring in irritation, Ryan opens his mouth to retort only for Geoff to grip his jaw and hold it steady. His other hand brushes over the still bleeding cut and Geoff brings a finger up to his mouth to suck it clean, pushing the thumb of his other hand over Ryan’s teeth to press against his muscle of his tongue. Geoff savours the taste and his grin turns feral at Ryan.

Pushing his jeans down his thighs along with his boxers, he presses forwards until he can drag the tip of his cock over the swell of those unnaturally soft lips. Ryan grunts at the position, head tipped back against the fridge and his jaw held wide open, and Geoff watches his eyes widen as he realises the only way he can move...is further onto Geoff's dick.

 

Keeping his grip tight on Ryan’s jaw, his head tilted back to give him the perfect angle to slide down deep to his throat, Geoff threads his other hand into the hair at the base of his head and slowly pushes his hips forwards. The head of his cock bumps over his lip and down the flat of Ryan’s tongue, the texture sending a delightful shiver down Geoff’s spine. Saliva is slowly pooling in the other mans mouth from having his jaw held open so long, and Geoff eagerly watches it drip from his mouth around his dick until he releases his grip.

 

He gives him a chance to swallow before pushing back insistently against the crease of Ryan’s lips. His eyes flicker angrily to Geoff’s before he parts them, letting the man slide smoothly into his mouth in one controlled motion.

 

Geoff mutters something about _'hoping you can breathe through your nose'_ before he starts to move, slow thrusts of his hips that drag his cock deliciously over Ryan’s flickering and teasing tongue, before he pushes back in almost to the hilt. Ryan’s throat flutters around him each time, not quite deep enough to really cut off his breathing, but deep enough to stretch his jaw to its widest. He twists his tongue against the vein and teases the head every time Geoff pulls out far enough, flattening his tongue to drag over the sensitive head before Geoff slides all the way back in. Its manageable at the start, and if Ryan wasn’t pinned in place by a fridge and with Geoff’s cock in his mouth he’d have probably made a smart-ass comment about him being all talk, but as if reading his mind, Geoff suddenly picks up the pace.

 

He presses deeper this time, Ryan’s jaw aching and his tongue not fast enough to keep up with Geoff’s increasingly rough pace. He can’t move, can’t pull away to rest his jaw and the pressure of Geoff’s knees against his shoulders keeps him pinned in place like the safety bars of a roller coaster. It almost feels like he’s riding a roller coaster, he’s getting light-headed with the way Geoff presses so deep into his mouth, Ryan having no choice but to deep throat him and catch his breath with each withdrawal, and his eyes begin to sting as his nose brushes against the short hairs at the base of Geoff;s cock. His grip is unfalteringly firm, and Ryan squeezes desperately at the back of Geoff’s legs, nails digging into the meat of his thighs as Geoff fucks his face, eyes watering until thick tears begin to spill down his cheeks to drip off his aching jaw.

 

But Geoff keeps going, his pace doesn’t falter, each thrust is as firm and as smooth as the first, and Ryan’s pretty sure he’s doing to pass out before Geoff looks anything less than 100% composed. His eyes bore into Ryan’s, and if he _was_ human Ryan’s sure he’d have come five minutes ago from the ministrations of Ryan's tongue, but he’s not and Ryan’s starting to wonder exactly how long Geoff can go on before he does cum. He also wonders exactly how fucked his temper has gotten him this time.

 

After what has to be at least ten minutes, Geoff stills, and Ryan sucks in a deep breath as he slowly pulls out, the head of his cock dragging his lip down as it slides from his mouth. Ryan wants to massage his jaw, because fuck knows its killing him, but Geoff’s legs are blocking his reach and he’s not about to give the bastard the satisfaction of seeing his own discomfort.

 

If anything, all Geoff’s done so far is open Ryan’s eyes to the fact that Geoff’s been cutting himself drastically short in the bedroom in order to finish along with the others. He’s been fucking Ryan’s mouth for at least 10 minutes, and he’s seconds from permanent lock jaw and his voice is definitely going to be fucked tomorrow, but Geoff hasn’t even broken a sweat.

 

“Fuck James, your mouth...” Geoff grunts, voice cracking a little. Its no secret that Geoff’s a fan of Ryan’s first name, using it in lieu of a pet name and moaning it into his ear when Ryan fucks him, and it never fails to send all the blood rushing to his groin. Of course, it also makes him want to flip tables the second Geoff uses it in an argument, Geoff’s favourite way to try and goad Ryan into a fight when he’s pissed off.

 

At this point, with his aching jaw, bruised knees, foul temper and tented jeans, Ryan’s still torn between punching him and kissing him.

 

He hasn't even caught his breath when Geoff yanks him to his feet, pressing him up against the fridge by his hips and knocking the little magnets to the floor. Geoff laps at his lips immediately and Ryan absently notes that its still bleeding, possibly split a little now from having his lips stretched wide around Geoff's cock. But Geoff doesn’t seem to care, his tongue tracing over the puncture as his fangs, now fully extended, press dangerously against Ryan’s bottom lip. Geoff rolls his hips up, firm and unyielding and torturous, and he can’t keep the guttural moan that spills from his lips at the perfect pressure of it all.

 

Geoff pulls back with a cocky grin and he can’t help but marvel at how quickly this whole situation has spiralled out of his control. But its not like Ryan to back down, especially when it comes to Geoff and his fucking stubbornness. And when his temper’s been flared, its not hard to stoke it back up into full force.

 

Ryan throws himself into the kiss, tongue flicking against Geoff's as it traces the bleeding cut, the taste of his own blood mingling between them. Geoff kicks his legs apart to reward him with a thigh thrust up against the straining erection in his jeans. One of Ryan's hands slides down to wrap tightly around Geoff spit-slicked cock, and the other grips his hip with enough force to leave a nasty bruise.

 

All Geoff has proven is that he has superhuman stamina and an appreciation for Ryan’s blowjob skills. Hardly a convincing enough counter-argument for the man. His knees are a little sore, his jaw hurts like a bitch and he’s going to have a sore throat for a day or two, but he's honestly had rougher sex with Ray before.

 

“If thats your idea of rough, then you’re severely overestimating yourself” Ryan grunts against his mouth, but it comes out rough and cracked from his abused throat. Geoff’s eyes narrow, a dangerous glint to them that Ryan’s never seen before sending a jolt of arousal down his spine to pool behind his bellybutton. Hands retreating from Ryan's hips, he wraps them around his wrists and pulls him across the room like he weighs nothing.

 

To Geoff, he probably doesn’t.

 

His legs shake slightly beneath him from kneeling so long, and the overall ache in his knees and jaw leave him feeling used and a little strung out, but the hardness in his jeans has remained insistent throughout. With one last lick to his split lip, Ryan finds himself being spun around with his arms twisted behind his back, held in place with one of Geoff’s vice like hands. Being the most muscular in their relationship, its rare that anyone gets to manhandle Ryan, and the thrill of it all sets his pulse into over-drive. Ryan doesn’t doubt that Geoff can hear it, and lets himself pant a little more in excitement.

 

Let the thumping of his heart be the sound of Geoff’s downfall, because Ryan’s only thought is that he’s an idiot for waiting so long to do this in the first place.

 

 


	2. The Idiot and the Enabler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It can be argued that improvising is not Geoff’s greatest asset, But he’s got a point to prove and a petulant boyfriend to fuck. A trip to IKEA for a new bedroom door is a bullet he’s willing to take.

Geoff basks in the feeling of Ryan’s struggling, arms flexing uselessly against the unyielding strength of Geoff's hold. The air around them is thick with the scent of anger and arousal and Geoff gleefully buries his nose in the other mans neck, inhaling deeply. His left hand keeps Ryan’s wrists pinned firmly behind him in the gap between his shoulder blades, whilst his left hand wonders across the twitching muscle of the restrained man’s stomach. Dragging his fingernail across the skin above the waistband, Geoff is rewarded with a full body shudder and a litany of curses. He hums smugly to himself and repeats the move an inch lower, with just as satisfying results.

 

With unrelenting strength, Geoff pushes Ryan across the kitchen, pressing the other mans hips against the table as the hand holding his wrists behind him pushes up, forces him to bend over until his chest is flush with the wooden table top. Condensation flares over the varnished wood as Ryan pants against it, wrists still twisting pathetically against Geoff’s grip. Allowing himself a few moments to rut lazily against the man in front of him, Geoff firmly takes Ryan’s wrists in both hands and stretches them up above his head, palms pressed flat to the table. Control over his own desires is slipping with every second, and it takes a colossal effort for Geoff to pause in their little power play and demand a safe word. Really, its the mental image of Gavin and Jack berating him in the future for shattering Ryan’s pelvis or some shit that reminds him to ask, the sexual tension so high its a wonder he hasn’t just clubbed the man over the head and dragged him to the bedroom caveman style.

 

“Vanguard.”

 

“Good. Now, hands stay on the table or you’re getting the missionary position with the lights off.” Ryan’s rock hard and pinned to a table and yet he still manages to roll his eyes with his body language alone, so Geoff counts to sixty in his head just to spite him before continuing. He pressed his hands to the table for emphasis before slowly pulling away, letting his eyes trail over the straining muscles of Ryan’s back and down to his bare feet, his toes tensing against the kitchen floor. Of course, in a position like that it only takes a few seconds for Geoff’s eyes to drift back to the curve of Ryan’s ass, unfairly hidden by the baggy jeans the younger man favoured. There’d been a drunken discussion with Michael at some point about conveniently starting a small fire in Ryan’s section of the wardrobe, because it was a monumental shame to have an asset like that hidden beneath a layer of poorly fitted denim.

 

Ryan’s entire wardrobe was pretty ridiculous now that Geoff thinks about it. About a year after they’d started dating, Ryan had somehow gotten roped into Burnie and Jack’s “Get Fit, Lift Shit” resolution, or whatever the fuck they’d called it. Not that Geoff would complain, the confidence boost in Jack had warmed him right to the deepest part of his probably non-existent soul, and when Ryan had turned in for bed early for the first time in 6 months, only to take his shirt off and reveal he now had the shoulder to waist ratio of a tortilla chip, Geoff had seriously considered buying Burnie a fruit basket.

 

Or a small island nation.

 

But unlike Jack, who’d thrown out his increasingly baggy clothes and rewarded himself with a new wardrobe, Ryan had just bought a belt or two and left it at that. He was a tight motherfucker when it came to money, which was awesome when they were shopping for six and dealing with a ridiculous electricity bill each month, but annoying as dicks the rest of the time. Whereas Jack and Burnie had invested in gym memberships and new clothes, Ryan had stuck to running and using the old free weights that sat in the garage. And to his old, unflattering clothing.

 

In hindsight, burning all Ryan’s clothing might not be such a stupid idea after all.

 

With a smug grin, Geoff lets his hands slip up the curve of Ryan’s spine, smoothing over his shoulders with firm fingers. He gives off heat like a radiator most of the time, but when wound up and horny its like he;s practically burning through the worn cotton of his shirt. So it's for his own good, lest he pass out from overheating or whatever, that Geoff divests him of his pesky layers.

 

Gripping the neckline, Geoff rips the shirt clean in half, as easy as tissue paper. Ryan jolts in shock, wincing slightly as a few tougher seams dig into his skin before giving, but to Geoff’s surprise he makes no noise of complaint. Goosebumps break out quickly on the now exposed skin of his back, and Geoff rakes his nails across the bared skin appreciatively, angry red lines flaring up against the pale skin. Tossing the ruined shirt to the floor, somewhat miffed when he catches sight of the now stretched “Team Gents” graphic on the front, he sets his attention to getting Ryan out of the rest of his clothes.

 

“I’m gonna destroy every fucking piece of clothing you own tonight, every pair of baggy cargo pants, every fucking shirt that doesn’t fit, i’m gonna tear it up and burn it.” He hisses, scraping the scruff of his beard against the skin of Ryan’s neck.

 

“Yeah? You gonna let me go to work naked Geoff?” Ryan grunts, aiming for unimpressed but falling short to Geoff’s keen hearing.

 

“If I had it my way you’d be naked all the time, but then I’d be too busy fucking you over my desk to get any work done.”

 

Dragging his nails down his back again, red lines crisscrossing pleasantly over faded tan lines, Geoff takes the time to admire the trembling body spread out for him. Ryan’s jeans hang dangerously low on his hips even with a belt, the thick elastic of his briefs peeking out over the bunched waistline of his trousers. At least his underwear fit him well, the younger man preferring the tighter fitted boxer briefs that Michael and Gavin were fond of, and as much as he hated the baggy trousers, it was more than made up for when Geoff would come down to kitchen early in the morning to find Ryan inhaling a cup of coffee in nothing but a pair of tight boxers and an unzipped hoodie.

 

“I like this belt though. Its a good belt. Real leather, nice stitching...” Ryan shoots him a confused and somewhat impatient look over his shoulder, but Geoff ignores him in favour of running his fingers under the thick belt, tugging at the back where the denim is bunched up. “And pretty strong if Jack can keep you tied up with it...”

 

“Is that what you want to do, tie me up?” Ryan wiggles his fingers for emphasis.

 

“Nah, I think you’re gonna keep your hands where I want them. Aren’t you?” He doesn't wait for an answer.

 

He grabs the back of Ryan’s jeans, belt included, and with an echoing rip, tears the material apart like tissue paper. The belt snaps with a loud cracking noise, and Geoff thinks back to Jack scowling and grunting as he tried to punch an extra belt-hole through the thick leather for 20 minutes in the kitchen. The jeans were good quality denim, hardwearing and resilient as anything, but give Geoff no more trouble than the thin cotton t-shirt Ryan had been wearing before. There's a fleck of paint on the knee from four years ago, painting some prop for a short, so Geoff doesn’t feel too bad when he stands back, the mangled remains in both hands, belt still looped pathetically through the belt-loops.

 

Ryan had jerked upright as the belt snapped, hands dragging across the table top with a loud squeal. His breathing has devolved to heavy panting, legs trembling with shock and arousal as the remains of his jeans are unceremoniously tossed onto the chair in front of him, Geoff taking no time in tearing his boxers apart at each side before dumping them on the floor between his legs. The feeling of being completely exposed, naked from head to toe in a matter of seconds, is only more apparent when Geoff presses himself bodily against Ryan’s back, hands raking from his thighs up to chest, harsh denim against his bare ass and the cold metal zip of his hoodie pressing in a stripe up his spine.

 

He can’t even think to talk he’s so turned on, gasping in the silence of the kitchen as Geoff nips at his neck, his hands quickly placing Ryan’s back in their original position stretched out above his head. The kitchen clock seems to tick louder and louder with every second that passes, his cock continuing to thicken and throb despite how impossibly hard he already is. Every nerve in his body fades away as a sharp canine slices insistently across the skin of his shoulder, a hot stripe that burns pleasantly across the already strained muscles, and he can feel a single drop of blood trickle down towards his collar before Geoff’s rough tongue swipes it away, soothing over the thin wound with heavy laps and nips.

 

“You-You gonna bite me, Geoff?” Ryan stutters, grunting at the fucked-out rasp of his voice. There’s a non-committal hum from Geoff that vibrates through his chest into Ryan’s, and he lets his forehead drop to the tabletop. It seems that every inch of Ryan aches, his knees already felt bruised from hitting the floor, the muscles in his thighs and arms burn with the strain of his position bent over the table, the split in his lip smarted along with the wound in his shoulder, and yet he puts all his energy into focusing on it.

 

Mostly so he can try to ignore the insistent ache in his dick from going so long untouched.

 

“Would you let me?” Geoff murmurs, fingernails raking up his thighs. Any vocal response is cut off the second smooth lips part over the bloody cut and begin to gently suck, the sensation so foreign and bizarre that Ryan should be at the very least unnerved by it. Instead, his skin prickles and the muscles of his stomach jolt. He can do little but shudder and nod. Geoff drags his tongue heavily across the wound before leaning heavily against his back, one hand gripping Ryan’s hair to pull his head to the side and bare his throat, his nose trailing lightly along what could only be his jugular vein.

 

“Maybe if you’re good.” He grunts. Ryan’s head is released to unceremoniously drop to the kitchen table, the heat of Geoff’s body withdrawing suddenly. He goes to push himself upright, growling under his breath despite his protesting throat. He makes it half an inch before his legs are kicked apart further, a hand to his lower back forcing his torso back down against the kitchen table with enough force to wind him. If he felt vulnerable before, its nothing to what he’s feeling now, completely naked with his legs spread, bent at the waist and completely at the mercy of the other man.

 

Somehow, the sound reaches him before the pain does.

 

There’s a load smack, as a broad palm hits his ass cheek, and Ryan yelps in shock at the stinging heat that radiates in its wake. His face burns with embarrassment, and Geoff reaches back up to grip his head.

 

“That wasn’t very good, was it?” Ryan gasps and shakes his head as much as he can with Geoff’s hand fisted in his hair, dragging in a shuddering breath when he’s released. “You stay where I put you, or i’ll have you over my fucking knee. You understand?” Ryan grunts in reply, only to let out another embarrassing yelp when Geoff smacks him on the other cheek. “ _What was that, James?_ ”

 

“Y-Yes.” He bites out, the use of his first name adding salt to the wound.

 

“Y’know, I can _hear_ you rolling your eyes. You want me to keep going? Because thats what it feels like...” Ryan wishes he has nails so he can dig them into the tabletop out of spite.

 

Geoff’s honestly starting to regret his decision to place Ryan in such a revealing position, not because the other man seems averse to it, but because the view he’s presented with is so distracting he’s having difficulty focusing on anything other than _that ass_.

 

He’s definitely an ass guy.

 

Well, ass and hands.

 

Big hands are a serious weakness that he has to fight against daily, especially when Gavin flails his around the second he doesn’t have anything to hold onto, and heaven forbid Michael give him a back massage because there is nothing relaxing about the width and strength of that mans hands.

 

But hands really do pale in significance for Geoff’s appreciation for ass. Jack has an ass tight enough to make a grown man cry (really, he needs to buy Burnie something. Something extravagant that fully shows how appreciative he is of the increasing hotness in his boyfriends), Gavin wears jeans tight enough to outline every delicious curve and there is no greater pleasure than grabbing a handful of Michael or Ray’s firm yet yielding flesh.

 

But the sight of Ryan bent at the waist, ass presented for his viewing pleasure with an angry red hand print on both cheeks has Geoff panting for oxygen he doesn’t need. He allows himself the pleasure of flattening his hand over the outline of one handprint, the heat radiating from it feels like it could singe him, and savours the hiss the contact brings from Ryan.

 

Geoff smooths his hands over Ryan’s skin, over the light hair dusting his thighs to the courser, blond hair trailing up to his belly button. The table top is slightly lower than either mans hips so Ryan has to bend lower to keep his chest flush with the surface. But its still _just_ high enough to make bending his knees uncomfortable, meaning the younger man has to arch his back and push his ass up to stay in the position Geoff’s put him in.

 

It also keeps him at the perfect height and angle for Geoff to take him from behind, something he definitely plans to take advantage of at a later date.

 

Another part of Ryan that Geoff feels very appreciative of, is the dimples in his back. They peek out over the line of his boxers when he walks around topless, and Geoff likes to place his thumbs in them when he fucks the man from behind. They’re not as deep as Gavin or Rays, but he knows from fucking Ryan in the bathroom (Ryan bent over the lip of the bathtub on his hands and knees as Geoff pushed into him from behind, hot water spraying down on them from the shower head, Ryan grinding back against him as his knees slipped on the wet enamel) that the dimples are just deep enough to hold water.

 

He presses his thumbs into the little dips, dragging his nose down the bumps of the mans spine and inhaling the unique scent of Ryan and soap. He nips at top of his tailbone, frowning slightly at the weak taste of perfumed body-wash that still clung to his skin. His tastebuds may be more sensitive that most, especially when he’s just had a taste of fresh blood, but the artificial taste of the body-wash is still strong enough to have only been recent. Of course, with Ryan’s recent stress over Geoff’s sexual withholdings, he’s taken to smoking secretly in the garden almost daily.

 

And with the increased amount of smoking, comes the increased number of showers taken to wash away the smell and hide the habit.

 

Scowling at the scent, anything that masks the natural musk of any of his lovers could fuck off as far as he's concerned, he laps aggressively at the skin until the artificial, fragrant taste disappears. He lets his tongue trail aimlessly, dragging it through the dip of each dimple and up the stretch of his spine, wiping away the insulting taste. Ryan pants lowly with each swipe, breathing ragged and thighs shaking with exertion from the position he’s placed in. Geoff wants to lick each and every inch of the mans body until the offensive stench of Axe or whatever fucking body-wash they're using is gone, but with the way Ryan's body trembles and shakes he doubts the man could take a mouth near his dick without cumming immediately.

 

A wicked idea slides from the back of Geoff’s mind, where he’s pushed it away ages ago, and he feels his mouth water painfully.

 

When it comes to getting adventurous in the bedroom, Ryan is easily number one on the “Up For It” list.

 

He’s probably numbers 2 through 5 as well, considering the never ending list of kinks they keep discovering since first meeting the man. But if he had to pick second and third for that list, he’d say Michael and Jack respectively. Though with Michael its more a case of wanting to prove he can, than Jacks desire to please and look after his lovers. Ray occasionally catches them off guard with his love of surprise blow-jobs in unconventional places and often inconvenient times, but generally sticks to tried and true positions. And Gavin, whilst overflowing with enthusiasm and stamina, resolutely sticks to incredibly vanilla sex. Something Geoff was still slightly baffled by considering Gavin was in a relationship with 5 other men and was regularly naked with several or all of them at once.

 

So when a little idea had wiggled its way into the back of Geoff’s head, an adventurous and far from tame idea, he’d immediately written off Ray and Gavin as potential targets and began calculating who best to approach.

 

Michael was crossed off the list pretty quickly.

 

It had taken a few weeks of mind-blowing head before he’d been down with the idea of sucking dick himself, because apparently taking a dick up the ass was fine but putting one in your mouth was “ _I dunno, kind of gross?_ ” In the end, it took Gavin stage-whispering his theory that Michael was probably _really bad_ at head to get Michael to use his impressive mouth for something other than bitching, and whilst it had been an awesome night Gavin had confessed to feeling more used than anything afterwards.

 

That had left Ryan and Jack, and in the end Geoff had just discarded the idea all together. Because Ryan was adventurous as hell, but Geoff had no intention of encouraging the 'pushing of boundaries' where he himself was concerned, and Jack would agree to it regardless of whether or not he felt comfortable with it, purely because he liked to see his guys happy.

 

Of course, there were other factors. His own embarrassment mainly, but with Ryan at his mercy, hard and stretched out for his use, the dirty little idea practically dangles itself within his reach.

 

He leans over Ryan, bracing himself with a hand by the mans head, and grabs the jumbo box of condoms. With six dicks involved, shit tends to get pretty messy, hence the absurdly large stash of condoms, but Geoff has taken each and every one of his boyfriends bare before when it was just two of them, and he fully intends to have the other man feeling every inch and vein of his cock when he fucks him raw.

 

“Just so you know, I could wear through every single one of these-“ He crushes the box in his hand, the foil packets spilling out over Ryan back, littering the tabletop around his outstretched body “before I would need to cum. Thats what, 50, condoms?”

 

He lets the empty box drop to the floor and picks up one of the little foil squares, making a show of running his finger over the “extra-strength” tagline before tossing it back onto the pile.

 

“How many do you think you could last until you cum?” Ryan shudders underneath him, muscles tensing visibly in his arms, but remains petulantly silent. “I wonder, how many do you think you could last... _after_ you cum?” Geoff grins and pulls away, stepping back from the table to run his eyes over his lovers outstretched body one last time.

 

“Why don’t you hurry the fuck up and find out?” Ryan snarls at him, and really thats all the fucking encouragement Geoff needs!

 

He circles to the front of the table, picks up the bottle of lubricant and casually studies it, the weight of Ryan’s gaze on him the whole time.

 

As much as he likes to play with the idea that he has the patience of a saint, his willpower is nothing against the feast laid out in front of him, and he ends up just miming the action of reading. Finishing his little lap around the table, he sets the bottle down by Ryan’s hip with a resounding thud, and lets one hand trail over the tight curve of that amazing ass as the man shifts minutely against the table.

 

Geoff drops to his knees loudly, places his hands in the fading red patches of Ryan’s ass cheeks and spreads them, puffing a cool breath over exposed skin.

 

Ryan jerks against the table immediately, a strangled “what?!” catching in his throat as Geoff keeps his ass cheeks parted.

 

Geoff can actually see the sudden flush spread over Ryan’s broad back, from his neck all the way down to his toes as he squirms at the sudden feeling of being so intimately exposed to the other mans heavy gaze. He still smells slightly of artificially scented body-wash which Geoff wrinkles his nose at, but reassured by the others mans almost obsessive hygiene, he thinks _#yolo_ and leans in to drag his tongue up from the back of Ryan's balls to the base of his spine.

 

He’s rewarded with a full body shudder and a string of garbled swear words.

 

He repeats the action, lets his tongue drag slowly upwards, pressing and flexing it against the man’s entrance as he passes it, wiping away the scent and taste of body-wash slowly until all he can taste is skin, and the only smell is the arousal that Ryan absolutely reeks of. By that time, the younger man almost seems to have gotten ahold of himself, or at the very least stopped jumping at every passing swipe of Geoff’s tongue.

 

He readjusts his grip, thumbs spreading apart Ryan’s tensing hole as his fingers dig into the flesh of his ass.

 

God, the bruises from his fingers were going to look amazing against the man’s pale skin. He playfully bites into one firm cheek, just above his thigh at the little crease where Ryan’s ass begins, relishing the white indentations his teeth leave surrounded, by flushed red skin.

 

His lips drift lower, hands still holding the other man spread open, and he mouths at a patch of skin on Ryan’s inner thigh. Geoff can hear the pulsing of blood in the thick arterial vein that passes along the top of the thigh to the groin, and the urge to sink his teeth in and taste makes his fingers twitch. He settles instead for sucking at the skin, leaving a trail of dark bruises up the sensitive skin of the inner thigh.

 

Satisfied with his work, Geoff refocuses his attention on bringing Ryan to a whimpering, writhing, _moaning_ mess.

 

He resumes with teasing him with the very tip of his tongue, flexing and wiggling against the tight ring and the resistance he feels. The hands that hold Ryan spread occasionally squeeze, fingernails digging in as Geoff pushes and kneads at the muscle, his tongue switching from teasing jabs to hard, rough swipes and back again.

 

Ryan’s thighs are shaking after the first few minutes, his face hot with embarrassment and arousal at the feeling of being so intimately explored. But he’s not about to give Geoff the satisfaction of unravelling him so easily, so he presses his palms into the tabletop until his wrists start to ache. But try as he might, he can’t stop himself from opening up to Geoff’s filthy tongue.

 

He’s not new to the concept of rimming, but he’s certainly new to being on the receiving side. Fuck, to being on _any_ side. Its not something he’s ever considered trying, he’s then again he's not really an oral person despite his other lovers obsession with his mouth. But Geoff’s tongue is wicked and insistent inside him and any shame he may feel is purely at how quickly he’s gasping for breath.

 

If anything, its managed to make him impossibly harder.

 

He’s aching with need for the touch he’s been deprived of for however long he’s been bent over this table, and with his dick hanging heavy between his legs he doesn’t even have the option to grind against the table for relief.

 

As the shuddering of Ryan’s body increases, so does the lack of resistance to Geoff’s teasing tongue. It takes a monumental amount of restraint to not rip his trousers off and bury himself balls deep when Ryan lets out a pained sigh and relaxes against Geoff’s mouth, exhausted from holding off for so long.

 

Geoff growls and presses firmer against the ring of muscle, pushing his tongue incrementally inside the other man. Its only when his palms begin to slip that he realises Ryan’s sweating, his skin glistening in the dull light of the kitchen as a single bead runs down the back of his thigh to the hollow behind his knee. Geoff brushes his thumb over the puckered skin of his entrance, presses in to the first knuckle and then begins to slide his tongue in alongside it, a low keening sound from Ryan making his skin prickle pleasantly.

 

He’s fucking his tongue deep into Ryan’s shuddering body when the mans knees give way, Geoff’s hands shooting down to brace him before he can drop more than an inch or two. He’s been lost in his own little world, tasting and teasing the other man so intently he’d blocked out anything outside of the twitching grip of Ryan entrance, missing the increasing shudders and moans until he’d been forced to drag himself out of his tunnel vision.

 

He lets the other man get his feet back under himself, legs still quivering, before he spreads him wide again and blows a stream of cool air against the spit slicked skin between. Ryan’s legs almost immediately buckle at the sensation, and Geoff pushes himself to his feet.

 

“As much as I want to keep doing that until you collapse, i’d rather do that somewhere where you _won’t_ split your head open...”

 

“Fuck you” Ryan gasps, despite Geoff’s hands keeping him firmly on his feet.

 

His face is flushed, lips thick and dark from biting them to try and keep quiet, and his arms are braced under his chest, despite his best attempts at keeping them stretched out above his head. He feels like he’s run a marathon, legs weaker than they’ve ever been from any work out, and his hair is plastered uncomfortably to his forehead. He brings a shaking hand up to push it back and sags against the table.

 

“Am I gonna have to carry you up the stairs to the bedroom or...”

 

“Fuck you-“ Geoff hauls him upright and Ryan has to furiously blink off the head rush as blood roars past his ears.

 

Well, whatever blood he has left that hasn’t already pooled in his dick. He’s pretty sure its the heaviest part of his body right now.

 

Geoff pulls him in close against his chest, both arms wrapping around Ryan and bracing against his back. He hates how much his body flushes with embarrassment the second his legs shakily knock against Geoff’s. Geoff, who aside from a set of deliciously red, wet lips, doesn’t have a fucking hair out of place. He looks like he’s just walked in from reading the paper, his body solid and unfeasibly still against Ryan’s wrecked and heaving one.

 

“Say that one more time and i’ll leave you down here to fuck yourself.” Geoff growls quietly in his ear, and before he has a chance to gather his wits enough to respond with something smart he’s being lifted up and thrown over Geoff’s shoulder like he weighs nothing. He scrambles for purchase, fisting his hands into the fabric of Geoff’s shirt as the blood not currently occupied _elsewhere_ rushes to his head at the sudden shift in gravity.

 

Geoff grabs the bottle of lube with one hand and wraps his other arm around Ryan’s legs, humming merrily to himself as the man hisses and snarls like an angry cat. He’s shut up almost immediately as Geoff takes the stairs two at a time, keeping an eye out for any low hanging ceiling lights that might find a way to ruin the mood, but there’s the very distinct feeling of fingernails digging into his skin and raking up his back that speak for Ryan’s thoughts on his current position.

 

Geoff has an armful of angry naked boyfriend, and a hand otherwise occupied with a ridiculously large bottle of lube, so when he sees the bedroom door closed, he momentarily considers the open door to the “lad pad”. But after the bollocking he’d gotten from Michael, Ray and Gavin _individually_ for his actions in the past month, he’s not sure he can handle explaining cum stains on the carpet.

 

And Geoff’s never had sex on a beanbag, nor ever intends to so unless he opts for fucking Ryan’s knees raw on the carpet he’s going to have to improvise.

 

In the end he kicks the fucking door down.

 

It can be argued that improvising is not Geoff’s greatest asset, But he’s got a point to prove and a petulant boyfriend to fuck. A trip to IKEA for a new bedroom door is a bullet he’s willing to take.

 

He drops Ryan to his feet, and then immediately knocks him backwards onto the bed before the other man can protest or make some sort of smart-ass comment. Honestly, after what had to be an hour of teasing and talking shit, with Ryan no less determined to make Geoff unleash the full force of his altered being, Geoff was ready to give it to him.

 

As the other man goes to shakily sit up on the bed, one hand fisted in the bedsheets at what Geoff assumes to be an attempt to not touch himself, Geoff begins to strip himself of any fucking obstacle that wants to get in the way of his cock, and Ryan’s ass.

 

His shirt and shoes are halfway across the room before the other man can so much as blink, socks following immediately after. Ryan actually startles when Geoff yanks his belt off, his hand pulling it from his jeans with such force that the leather cracks like a whip before he tosses that to the side as well. And then his jeans are hitting the floor with his boxers still inside them, and Ryan gets one good look at Geoff’s naked body before he’s being yanked down the bed by his ankles, legs falling open either side of Geoff’s hips as the man bites the cap off the lube and spits it across the room.

 

Ryan objectively knows that he is a bit loosened from Geoff’s tongue, but that does nothing to stop the punch in the gut that is Geoff pushing his slicked finger into Ryan in one smooth movement. The sound that wretches itself from his throat is short and sharp, his breath catching in his throat as Geoff roughly drags his finger back out to the tip, curling it deliciously as he goes. He immediately follows with a second finger, cold with lube that hasn’t had time to warm on Geoff’s fingers.

 

Unlike the first, the pair of fingers is followed with a slight burn, Geoff’s tongue having been able to only do so much at prepping Ryan. He hisses slightly as they part and scissor, hands clawing into the bedsheets as Geoff wastes no time in stretching him to take his cock, hands only retreating from Ryan’s body once for more lube before he finds himself stretched around three fingers. Gasping against Geoff’s lips, his hands claw into the older mans shoulders as the three slick fingers thrust inside him. The lack of care being payed towards finding his sweet spot makes it obvious, if it wasn’t already, that the prep was for one purpose only.

 

Before Ryan can fully catch up with the sudden change in pace, Geoff is slicking himself with lube, hands pulling Ryan up onto his thighs. There is a second where Geoff makes eye contact, expression no more wild than it ever is, hair only slightly dishevelled from Ryan’s fingers, and he can hear his own smug voice echoing through his head telling him _exactly_ how fucked he is.

 

And then Geoff is leaning over him, hands bracing either side of Ryan’s head as he slowly sinks into him. He doesn’t ease in gradually, just slides into Ryan’s shaking body in one long, slow thrust, hips pressing against the still smarting skin of Ryan’s ass.

 

Geoff doesn’t even give him time to adjust, just pulls out slowly enough for Ryan to feel every inch of his cock, before he rocks all the way back into the hilt.

 

Ryan is sure he’d be moaning like a porn star if he could catch his breath, but Geoff’s thrusts are rhythmic and steady, his arms curling under Ryan’s arms to grip his shoulders so he can fuck into him firmly and there is no time for Ryan to inhale. So it's probably a good thing then, that he barely lasts a minute before his stomach muscles tighten painfully and everything goes white.

 

It takes a while for his senses to return, but when they do he finds he’s still lying on his back with his ass flush against Geoff’s hips. Geoff himself is braced above him, eyes scanning his face as Ryan lies panting and dazed, his pupils so blown that he wouldn’t be able to tell you his eye colour if his life depended on it. Ryan dimly realises the other man is still inside him as his muscles began to relax, his stomach spattered with his own cum and trembling from exertion.

 

“Fuck” He grunts, still breathless and more than a little light headed.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“ _Yeah._ That was fucking...Geoff that was fucking-“ Geoff interrupts him with a sharp thrust of his hips, their skin slapping together obscenely as Ryan chokes on his own words.

 

“ _I’m not done yet.”_

 

Ryan grabs at Geoff’s arms like they are the only thing keeping him grounded, his nails scratching red welts against the tattooed skin as Geoff begins to piston his hips faster. He tries to say something, anything, but the only sound he can force out is a heavy, punched out moan at the sensation building so quickly after orgasm. He lets Ryan hang on to him for a minute or two before he pauses in his thrusting briefly to gather both of Ryan’s wrists in one hand and pin them above his head, the other hand pulling Ryan’s right leg up over his hip to let him press himself in deeper.

 

Every drag of Geoff’s cock inside him has his own twitching against his stomach, the head wet with his own cum as he begins to feel himself slowly grow hard.

 

It's barely 20 seconds when Ryan begins to feel tears gathering at the corners of his eyes, the overstimulation building up to an almost painful level as Geoff continues to thrust without breaking pace. He pulls against Geoff’s hold on his wrists, crying out raggedly as Geoff snaps his hips harder in response, fucking himself deeper than before. Ryan’s begging the second he can catch his breath, pulling futility against Geoff’s unrelenting hold.

 

“Please! Geoff I can’t...I can’t-“ Geoff lets go of Ryan’s wrists in favour of cupping his jaw, body bent double over the younger man as he continues to drag his cock in and out of the others pliant body. Ryan throws his head back almost immediately, baring his throat and grasping at any part of Geoff’s body he can reach.

 

“Can’t what, James?” He murmurs, sucking Ryan’s bottom lip lightly, doing anything to keep his eyes off the bared expanse of Ryan’s throat. Geoff doesn’t know if he wants to wrap his hand around it and squeeze or sink his teeth in but at this moment in time neither seem like a particularly good option with the way the man is quaking beneath him. Ryan shakes and gasps heavily, the leg that isn’t held over Geoff’s hip shaking so violently against him that he can feel the vibrations through the mattress.

 

“ is’too much-“ Ryan gasps out between babbled nonsense and throaty groans.

 

“But i’m not done yet...”

 

“ _Please!_ Please, anything, I can’t-“

 

He swallows up the rest of Ryan’s babbling with his mouth, licking behind his teeth and biting against every panting breath he takes. Slowly lowering Ryan’s trembling leg from his hip, he brings both hands up to cradle his lovers face, thumbs brushing away tear tracks as he slowly pulls out of the tight heat of Ryan’s body.

 

Sinking down beside him on the bed, Geoff keeps one hand tucked against Ryan’s cheek, the other absently tapping against the his hip bone as he continues to kiss and bite at his bruised lips. Ryan makes no other movement but to rake a hand through his damp hair, legs shuddering and chest heaving.

 

“You still know your safeword?” Geoff mumbles eventually, scraping his stubble against Ryan’s scruff until he is irritably batted away.

 

“Yes. You didn’t fuck me _that_ hard...” He mutters, breathing a little less raggedly. Geoff pushes his face back into the crook of Ryan’s neck, huffing in the cloying scent of sweat and adrenaline, and throws one leg over the younger man’s hips now that he is sure the other can handle the contact.

 

“Says the guy who was _literally_ just crying from my dick.” Ryan scowls at him, the effect somewhat lessened by his tear spiked eyelashes and drying cheeks. Geoff snorts and drags a nail down his chest, admiring the red welt that rises in its wake and the hiss it elicits. Ryan smacks the hand away again and reaches down to hitch Geoff’s leg higher, the other hand reaching for Geoff’s neglected erection.

 

“Fine, you wanna go again? _Lets go again_!”

 

“I dunno...” Geoff grins, immediately thrusting into the tight hand that wraps around his cock “you gonna beg for me, James?” Ryan growls in response and drags his palm over the head of Geoff’s cock. “Is that...a no?”

 

“More like _fuck_ no, actually...”

 

“Lets find a another use for that fucking mouth of yours then.” Geoff snarks and pulls the other man up to straddle him, sitting up to steal another bruising kiss before threading his fingers through the blond’s hair and pushing down. Ryan resists, glaring up at Geoff defiantly. “I can fuck you, or I can fuck your mouth. It’s your choice.”

 

Ryan slides jerkily down the bed and lets Geoff feed his cock past his lips, thankful at least that he’s not pinned in place against the fridge again.

 

Geoff sighs blissfully as the wet heat of Ryan’s mouth wraps around him, wiggling his toes happily and spreading his legs to let Ryan settle between them, his knee’s bracketing the other man’s shoulders. He’s content to let him go at his own pace, relaxing his grip in Ryan’s hair to card his fingers through the soft strands, Ryan’s arms snaking beneath his thighs to wrap over his hips and scratch softly at his stomach, head bobbing as he tries to find a balance between sucking Geoff dry and his still rather laboured breathing.

 

He lets his tongue curl under the head of Geoff’s cock, suckling lightly and hollowing his cheeks. If this is going to be his only rest-bite in what is proving to be the most overwhelming sexual experience of his life, he’s going to take advantage of it.

 

At the very least, he’ll give himself time to recuperate Geoff decides he’s ready to fuck Ryan through the mattress, and at most he can use his supposedly talented mouth to try and even the playing field a bit.

 

Blow-jobs aren’t something Ryan’s ever really enjoyed giving, its not that he hates giving them, they’re just boring and pretty limiting. If he’s going to watch someone come undone, he wants to watch _all_ of them come undone, feel them unravelling around his cock or on his fingers, not give himself eye strain staring at the underside of someone’s chin.

 

But then again, Ryan’s never really been in a position of desperation quite like this. Geoff is a lot stronger, and clearly a lot more in control of himself. All Ryan has in his arsenal against Geoff’s unbreakable composure is his mouth and what little leeway the man is willing to give him before he takes control again. The tiny shred of power Geoff’s awarded him fills him with a fervour he’s never had before.

 

Ryan was going to suck dick like a man possessed. If he can’t get the man sweating from his mouth alone, then he’s going to die trying.

 

Bracing himself higher on his knee’s, hands soothing and scratching across the other mans abdomen, he sets to tracing every vein and ridge on Geoff’s cock. The skin is still slick with lube which is hardly the nicest taste in the world, but licking Geoff clean of it makes for a very good task to set his mind to. The most he can get out of Geoff is a happy sigh and the feeling of his toes flexing occasionally against his ribs as he wraps his tongue around the base of his dick and drags up, slurping obscenely against his slit and teasing it with his tongue.

 

He wraps his lips in a tight ring and sinks slowly down around Geoff, tongue wriggling and lapping at every inch of skin that slides into his mouth, hollows his cheeks until they’re almost flattened against the sides of Geoff’s shaft.

 

Geoff just groans gleefully and scratches his nails lightly across Ryan’s scalp.

 

With his breathing more or less under control, and his legs no longer at risk of giving way beneath him, Ryan takes a deep breath in, and then exhales, before slowly taking more and more into his mouth. There’s some mumbled encouragements from Geoff as he focuses on breathing through his nose, hands gripping onto tattooed hipbones to ground himself. Geoff lifts his hand from where its been resting lazily on his chest and pushes his knuckles into the side of Ryan’s cheek, lightly thrusting his hips upwards a few times and grunting at the feeling.

 

Ryan lets Geoff lace his fingers through his hair again, thick fingers cupping the back of his skull. He makes sure to catch Geoff’s eye before relaxing his jaw and taking him down to the base. His nose brushes the short hairs at the base of Geoff’s cock, eyes watering as the already aching muscles of his jaw protest at being used again so quickly, and pulls back. He can take Geoff almost to the hilt without risking cutting off his breathing, and if he knows anything about blow-jobs its that movement, not depth, is the key to pulling someone apart from the inside out.

 

He starts a smooth rhythm, sucking down as far he can comfortably take, before pulling back up to twist his tongue over the crown, the tip of his tongue drawing lazy patterns up the shaft until he can press against the sensitive skin under the head, and then back down again. Geoff joins in with the rhythm soon enough, rolling his hips counterpoint to Ryan’s mouth.

 

But Ryan can’t maintain the flawless rhythm that Geoff can, and eventually relaxes into letting Geoff lazily fuck his mouth, occasionally swallowing when the other man pushes up harder to slide himself in all the way, dick brushing the back of his throat just hard enough to bruise. Humming gets him a gravelly moan from Geoff and a stuttering thrust, the mans composure showing signs of weakness as Ryan starts to get wet and sloppy. The little slurps and gasps spilling from Ryan’s mouth as he drags his lips over every inch of Geoff’s cock are starting to become his undoing, but its the smudge of dried blood over Ryan’s shoulder from Geoff’s teeth that _really_ pushes him over the edge.

 

 

Ryan’s lips actually make a fucking _popping_ sound when Geoff pulls him off his dick, almost falling face first into the mans chest as he’s pulled unceremoniously up the bed to straddle his hips. He catches himself just in time though and braces his hands against Geoff’s chest.

 

“Fuck I want you so bad” Geoff moans, manhandling the two of them until Geoff’s on his knees in the centre of the bed with Ryan straddling his thighs, his arms wrapped tightly around the younger mans waist. Ryan’s lips are soft and cherry red, and he lets out a rasping groan when Geoff crushes his own against them, canines long and sharp against the others bottom lip. “I want _all of you_.”

 

Geoff's grip is nothing short of bruising as he lifts Ryan further up his hips, the other man reaching back to guide Geoff's cock back inside his still slick opening. When Ryan makes no move to lower himself fast enough, Geoff drags him down, rolling his hips up to press against Ryan’s ass with a satisfied hiss. A strained groan escapes Ryan’s abused throat, his voice cracking. But he digs his fingers into Geoff’s biceps harder and rocks forwards against him, his cock twitching where its trapped between their bodies.

 

“Yeah Geoff, come on...” Ryan’s throat is fucked. It’s little more than a rasp and will probably be worse tomorrow, if he doesn’t lose his voice completely. Geoff buries his nose in the hollow above Ryan’s collar bone, manoeuvring him to bare his neck with a firm hand in his hair. He strokes up Ryan’s spine, slick with sweat.

 

“You have no idea how good you smell-“ He groans, dragging his nose up the damp skin of his Ryan’s neck. Ryan continues to rock against him, thighs beginning to quiver again in overuse. “How good you fucking taste.” And with a final swipe of his tongue over the thick outline of Ryan’s jugular vein, Geoff presses his teeth in until the skin gives and his mouth is flooded with the hot flush of blood.

 

Ryan lets out a pained cry, fingernails digging crescents into Geoff’s biceps, but his hips thrust up violently against Geoff. Its not a clean bite like with Jack, two careful punctures and a small trickle of blood when he pulls away thats quickly covered with a dressing.

 

Geoff can feel it spilling over his tongue, a small rivulet of blood trickling past his lip to pool in the hollow of Ryan’s collar bone. His teeth are locked into the column of Ryan’s neck, too high to be hidden by a t-shirt, and there’s going to be a definite outline of teeth with the force at which Geoff is biting. With an animalistic growl, he fucks up into Ryan’s body, hips snapping against his ass as he loses himself in the taste of buttery, sweet blood. The taste is only made more addictive with the heavy overtone of arousal, an undiscovered spice making his mouth water.

 

Its the sound of his own name that drags him out of his stupor, Ryan babbling it like a mantra as Geoff mindlessly thrusts up into this now pliant body. Geoff’s only been drinking for about 15 seconds, but the flow at which he’s draining blood is fast enough to sober him instantly. He pulls his mouth away enough to bite into his own wrist, the tattoos of his left arm doing a good enough job at hiding previously faded bite marks, before immediately latching back onto Ryan’s neck. He presses his wrist up against Ryan’s gasping mouth, humming hungrily under his breath as the fucking nectar of Ryan’s life all but pours over his tongue, and can hardly hide his relief when he feels lips tentatively wrap around the bloody bite.

 

Ryan is more than a little reluctant at the idea of drinking blood, to have Geoff drinking from him is one thing, but he himself doesn’t happen to share the same blood lust that comes from being a vampire. But the speed at which he feels dizziness sink into his body is enough to pull him out of this weird, pain-kink fuelled haze.

 

The second the warm liquid hits his tongue and begins to flood across his pallet though, any and all thoughts abandon his mind. When people talked about the “nectar of the gods”, this was what Ryan imagined. Its sweet and syrupy, with a warm, spicy undertone that makes his tongue tingle and his skin prickle. The lightheadedness abates slowly, but Ryan pays no notice as he groans and sucks at the wound, one hand abandoning its death grip on Geoff’s arm to cup the mans wrist closer to his mouth.

 

He can feel every inch of his body, inside and out. Its like a feedback loop between the two of them, Ryan can feel every inch of Geoff’s cock inside him and yet its like he can feel the tight sheath of his own body wrapped around Geoff. He’s feeling everything, from the sheets bunched underneath them to the head of Geoff’s cock dragging inside him, Geoff’s tongue lapping at the punctures in his neck to his own lips wrapped around Geoff’s wrist.

 

And the he can feel every inch of Geoff’s cock pulse as he slams his hips upwards into Ryan and cums, hips jerking erratically as he milks the last of his orgasm out with his lips stained red.

 

There’s two thick trails of blood streaked across Ryan's chest, still wet from the anticoagulant that coats Geoff’s teeth, and a small puddle thats gathered in the hollow of Ryan’s collar bone that Geoff cleans off with his tongue.

 

Ryan pays no mind, lapping greedily at the wound on Geoff’s wrist like a lotus-eater, and Geoff is glad to see that the jugular wound has already stopped bleeding from the anti-venom that laces his own blood. He eases them both down onto the bed and rolls Ryan onto his back beneath him with his wrist still pressed against his lips. Ryan’s erection is thick and heavy between them, and his hips rock back lazily against Geoff where he’s still inside him. He coaxes him to drink a little more, until he’s happy with the level of colour in Ryan’s skin, before pulling his wrist away gently. The wound wells only slightly with blood but his body is already at work healing the tears from his own teeth, bolstered by the amount of fresh blood pulsing through his system.

 

Wrapping his hand loosely around Ryan’s straining erection, he jacks him slowly, thumb catching under the head on the upstroke as Ryan pants softly. It only takes a few strokes to finish him, Ryan’s eyes widening slightly before he spills over his own stomach for the second time with a long content sigh. Its such a blissed-out expression on Ryan’s face that it makes happiness coil heavily in his gut.

 

He pulls out gently and immediately curls himself around Ryan’s lax body, his hands smoothing over the scratches and bruises that litter the other mans skin. Ryan makes content little noises and closes his eyes, suspended in some well-fucked, blood-drugged subspace.

 

By the time Ryan’s drifted off into a light sleep, no doubt fucking exhausted from what had been some two hour violent sex marathon, Geoff’s had enough time to panic and strip down the bed, redress it and wipe the pair of them down with a cloth, lest Jack come home early and find the pair of them lying unconscious on a cum stained sheet in the master bedroom, bodies littered with bruises and blood.

 

A shower can wait until they’re both feeling up to standing for any period of time.

 

Geoff’s playing with Ryan’s hair when he comes out of his nap, his mouth sliding into a lazy smile at the sight of him. He rolls over to throw his leg over Geoff’s hip, wincing a little at the soreness creeping back into his body, and presses a sweet kiss to the other mans lips.

 

“How’s your ass?”

 

“Might need a wheelchair for a few days, not sure I can walk this off.” Geoff throws his head back and laughs.

 

“Yeah well I told you, I hold back in the bedroom for _your_ safety.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I think you’ve made your point, asshole...” Ryan grunts, scratching his fingers lightly down the attractive beard-burn colouring Geoff’s neck. Geoff shoots him a shit eating grin and rolls over, arms bracketing Ryan’s head so he can stare down into his eyes.

 

“So you admit it, I was right.”

 

“Yes, you were right. You’re a fucking saint for being so considerate in the bedroom. You deserve a medal made of chocolate-“ Geoff lets out a triumphant whoop and playfully bites at the younger mans chin. “but if you think for a second we aren’t doing this for birthdays and special occasions-“

 

“Oh my god. What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

 

“ _And I don’t see why we can’t take advantage of any three-day weekends-_ “

 

“Did my dick drive you crazy? Have you lost your fucking mind?”

 

There was the unmistakable sound of the kitchen door unlocking, and they both froze. Mixed voices drifting up the stairs before suddenly cutting off, an echoing silence filling the house before Gavin’s voice calls up:

 

“What the _hell_ have you weirdo’s been doing in the kitchen?!”

 

 

 

 


End file.
